


Just Breathe

by Khat58



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: H.G. didn’t get along well with the other kids when he was young and their teasing causes some problems in the future. But thankfully Lenore is Loving and patient





	Just Breathe

**Tigger warning-Just a warning this fanfic includes a panic attack- hurt comfort fic, enjoy**

 

_Epilogue   _

_When H.G. was a kid he was, different, even at a young age he built small gagents and trinkets instead of playing outside with the other boys. He found wonder and life in what he did, but the other kids in his neighborhood thought otherwise. Sometimes they stole and then broke whatever invention he may have had, not to mention he already got made fun of by his terrible name, " Hebert George". With so much teasing and traumatizing in his younger years, with age he got skittish, nervous, and quite anti-social. One big thing though was his panic attacks. He was brought up to be strong and never show emotions, so whenever he had said panic attacks he got in the habit of dealing with them alone, and secluded. He never thought anyone would ever care about him enough to be nice to him, let alone help him with a panic attack.           _                                           

   

      ** _Until now, where he has someone_**                                 

                   

                      ——-—————    

   

Now, in the present H.G. was doing okay, other than being a ghost now. But he was dating Lenore, they cared for each other, and H.G. was happy, until he wasn't. Ernest had come over because he apparently "left his flask there last time", when really he wanted more whiskey because he didn't want to buy more. He was in the kitchen when H.G. walked in on him searching through Edgar's liquor cabinet. "You really don't need more whiskey, it would be in you're best interest to maybe, lessen how much you drink," H.G. said whispering the last part a bit. "And why would I do that you Mr. Herbert George?" Ernest said mockingly "You're probably too much of a nerd to realize that women love men, and real men can hold there whiskey, which I'm sure you can't.”

   

   "Now Ernest didn't mean to insult or distress H.G., he simply recently found out H.G.'s name and wanted to tease him a bit for a good laugh, but that's not what happened. At the words Herbert George H.G. immediately froze memories of his childhood swirling back, it also didn't help Enrenst called him a "Nerd" as well. Ernest has now turned around, chuckling at his own words until his eyes met H.G.'s, seeing H.G.'s reaction made him see his mistake and made a move towards him to apologize. But with the sight of movement H.G. backed out of the room eyes wide with fear before making it out the door and running to the Edgar's study, which was now more a common ground for everyone. At this point his heart would be hammering in his chest, if he had a real heart.

 

   Out of habit H.G. locks the door, which wasn't too effective considering the majority of the household were ghosts, but it would keep out Ernest which would be enough for H.G. for now.

 

   One thing H.G. didn't notice in his sprint of panic was when he passed Lenore turning the corner to head into the study. Lenore concerned for her boyfriend, considering he looked quite distressed and she's never seen H.G. run before, she followed him to the study to find the door locked. Confused why H.G. would lock the door, Lenore passed through the wall and walked into the study. The last thing Lenore expected to see was her boyfriend slumped against the wall curled in on himself muttering with tears welling up in his eyes.

 

   Merely at the sight of her boyfriend so sad, it broke Lenore's non-existent heart. She carefully kneeled down next to H.G., gently placing a hand on his shoulder. H.G. automatically jumped at the touch but looked up to notice Lenore and relaxed for a second before realizing Lenore was seeing him in a state of vulnerability and scooted away.

 

    "H.G. what's wrong" Lenore asked worried. "I...I...you....you.." was what H.G. said in between gasping for breaths.At this point Lenore felt she was going to break in tears down just from the sight of her boyfriend, so she just wrapped him in a hug and rubbed his back reassuringly.    

 

   H.G. was about to protest, uncomfortabe looking vulnerable in front of his girlfriend but the hug was so warm, and this was Lenore, caring, understanding, love of his life Lenore.

 

                        **So he let go**.

 

   H.G. clutched Lenore back for dear life, even though he was already dead. Sobs wracked his body tears cascading down his face making a wet spot on the shoulder of Lenore's dress but at this point she didn't care. Lenore simply rubbed his back gently and whispered reassuring words in his ear patiently. Telling him to breath with her, and in a slow process H.G.'s breathing began to even out and his tears had stopped. Now only leaving tear streaks on his face, and his sobs now calming down, changing into small hiccups and whimpers.    

   

   Lenore has now moved against the wall with H.G. hugging her torso curled up next to her, with her arm gently hugging H.G. to her. "What happened to make you feel like this H.G.?" Lenore asked worried, but yet soft and kind too, her fingers now running through H.G.'s hair soothingly.  

 

   H.G. sniffed before responding "It was nothing" he muffled into Lenore dress."It was obviously something if it caused you to just break down crying" Lenore said concerned "What happened?" "Well...you see... Ernest simp..."but before H.G. could finish Lenore cut him off with an angry "What did Ernest do?"   "He um... unintentionally triggered a um, bad memory, causing me to have a...a panic attack" Now Lenore, furious, gently moved H.G. out of the way to open the door storming out to find a worried Ernest who soon turned into a scared one.

 

   "Hemingway you Jerk!!!" Lenore said infuriated, slapping Ernest across the face. "You are so arrogant and stupid you forget to think about other people's feelings" Lenore might as well screamed at him. "I just..." " No. Don't. Get out and don't come back" Lenore said cutting off Ernest. Ernest turned around scared and scurried out the door. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Lenore growled after him.   

 

   Lenore pivoted and entered the study with a look of annoyance on her face until seeing her boyfriend curled up in fright of what was probably her screaming at Hemingway. Lenore's face immediately softened "Sorry, when I realized Hemingway caused you to be so sad it fired up  every part of me to want to kill him, but are you okay?" Lenore said working her way over to H.G. sitting down next him again.   

 

   "I feel much better now that you're here" H.G. said softly, uncurling himself to move closer to Lenore. "Oh you romantic Nerd"    Now if anyone else would have said it H.G. probably would have gone back into stutter mode. But Lenore said it with so much love and calmness, H.G. found it as a sweet term the way she used it.   

 

   After Lenore had said that she gently took H.G.'s chin to bring him towards her and gave him a gental kiss. H.G. melted into the kiss and hummed happily at the short yet sweet kiss. "Come on let's go to you're room and cuddle on you're bed" Lenore said taking H.G.'s hand and lifting H.G. and herself up. "Happily" H.G. said back.                                   

 

                       ——————-   

 

    _Sometimes people go through life broken and hurt and never even show it, but sometimes you find someone who sees past that sees the broken and then sees even more. And H.G. knows he'll be okay now._

 

_**Because for once he has someone.**_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever so I just wanted to give the world more Wellenore, we need more. Enjoy.


End file.
